


Living with the Sides

by ArmageddonHasCome



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Child Reader, M/M, Reader is the depression side, depressed reader, idk how to tag so yea lol, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmageddonHasCome/pseuds/ArmageddonHasCome
Summary: All was going well in the mindscape. Untill a new door appears, and what they find behind it will change thier lives forever.





	1. Meeting Depression

Patton POV

 

_Beep beep bee-_

I rush over to the stove, pulling on my oven mitts to take out the cookies I had made for the others. I took them out and placed them on top of the stove to cool, when I hear sobbing.

"Hmm?" I immediately begin walking to Virgil's room to comfort him, but the crying... it's not coming from his room.

Curious, I follow the sounds of the sobbing to a... OH MY GOODNESS A NEW DOOR.

It is dark blue with a sparkling drop shaped gem on the front.

"R-Roman, Virgil, Logan, you might wanna see this kiddos!" As soon as the words leave my lips, all three of them popped up. 

"Holy shi- cow. A new door!" "Do you know what this means?" "A new side. Let's meet them."

I grasp the handle, witch looks to be made of the same gem on the door, and slowly push open the door.

Inside, I see a little girl, no older than six, curled in on herself on a dark blue bedspread. She hasn't noticed us yet, so I gently walk across the room to sit next to her.

"H-hey, hey kiddo, no need to cry, are you alright?" She sniffles into her arm and looks up, her (e/c) eyes glistening with tears. "Are you going to be ok? Can you tell us your name?"

"M-my name... is (y/n)..." her voice weak and fragile, as if never used before. "B-but you can call me... D-depression."


	2. Getting to know Depression

Your POV

I'm walking down the hall in the mindscape, as Dad had called it. I just met three new people; Dad, Anx, Lo, and Ro. I think Ro doesn't like me, he keeps looking at me strange... I'm not sure if the others do, but I won't be surprised if they don't.

Anyway, Dad said we're going to see someone called Tom. He's our... what did Lo call him? Our host? Yeah, our host.

I hope he's nice. Dad said he's nice, but he also said Ro is nice and he said some not very nice things earlier...

Then Dad yelled at him, Lo hit him, and Anx comforted me because I started crying.

"D-dad, can you carry me...?" I ask lightly, needing to be held by someone. He looks down at me, and then smiles and picks me up, eyes shining with happiness. 

We sink down and pop back up somewhere else, that resembles where we were standing, in the mindscape living room.

There is a man there, who i assume to be Tom. I make a motion towards the floor, and Dad understands, putting me down. As soon as my feet touch the ground, I hide behind Anx. 

"Hey guys, what's up? I've been feeling kinda sad and was about to summon you to ask why." He looks up from his computer.

"Well, Thomas, that would be this lil bugger's fault." Anx said, stepping out of the way so that I am half revealed.

Tom's eyes widen as Lo says "Thomas, meet your Depression, (y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! sorry for my crap writing, I am a little rusty. But if you liked it, kudos and comments are appreciated, and I will be working on the next chapter soon.


End file.
